Toy Story Zero
by PoseidonGodofWater20
Summary: A prequel to Toy Story. Based on the debunked "Andy's Dad" Theory


_**Toy Story Zero**_

_**The Origins of Woody**_

_**A prequel to "Toy Story"**_

_**By James Barratt**_

The year was 1957, and a young boy named Andy Davis lived with his parents in California. Andy was terminally ill with polio, as we commonly know it. Although there was a vaccine for the illness, it wasn't widely distributed yet. The one set-back for this was the fact that the Davis' were poor and could not afford it, let alone food. Andy was also a huge fan of a children's television show called Woody's Roundup, a marionette puppet show created by Cowboy Crunchies. As kids do, Andy had lots of toys including Slinky Dog and Mr Potato Head and he loved them to pieces. There was lots of Woody's Roundup merchandise in stores, but there no dolls of the shows protagonist Sheriff Woody, as no dolls had made or sold. Then, one day while he was watching the show, he saw a promotion for a Woody doll. It said that entrants had to send in thirty box tops of Cowboy Crunchies cereal, and being poor didn't help his chances of getting one. In the end, he was only able to manage to collect seven box tops and decided to try his luck anyway, so he mailed the box tops he'd collected, along with a letter explaining how he was Woody's favourite deputy and his family just couldn't afford all the boxes needed and could they just send him the doll.

Meanwhile, at the Cowboy Crunchies headquarters, the secretary had been receiving all the letters from all the entrants of the contest was reading the heartfelt pleas of young Andy and found it incredibly moving how a young boy could love Sheriff Woody so much. The problem was the only doll ever made was a prototype they used for the marketing, so she had to make a decision as to whom to send the doll, as the promotion, along with the show had been cancelled due to the Soviets launching the Sputnik One Space Probe, making kids want space toys. However, she felt differently about the cancellation of not only the show but the promotion as well, causing the prototype doll to be thrown out, so she fished it out and cleaned it up. She looked over all the kids' letters and decided that young Andy deserved the doll more than any of the other children, even young Al, a rich city kid who lived on a farm run by his father, for whom Andy's own father worked. So she mailed the doll to young Andy's address, and eight weeks later, he received the doll in the mail and he was very happy. However, just days after receiving Woody in the mail, Andy's condition took a turn for the worst and he had to be sent to a special hospital for treatment, meaning that all of his possessions including his toys had to be burned, so his father put them out for burning. Andy didn't want this happen so he snuck out with the use of his legs, as he was unable to walk to rescue three toys, Woody, Slinky Dog and Mr Potato Head, and he put them safely into a box. And then he was sent off to the special hospital. The good news is that the treatment was successful and he was released from the hospital having fully recovered.

Many years had passed, and Andy had grown up, left his parents' house and moved to Seattle, where he began a new life. He was out in the city minding his own business when he met a beautiful young brunette who was just sitting on a bench on a break from shopping. The two started talking and that he found out that her name was Emily, and very soon the two were in love and later got married. A year later, they moved back to Andy's parents' house and had a son, also named Andy, after his father. Five years later, Andy Senior was struck by a condition called post-polio syndrome, meaning his polio had struck again, and they had to tell their son about it. Andy Junior was really about his father's condition as it only got worse from there. At that point, they had a baby daughter named Molly upstairs in the crib. After another year, Andy Senior asked to see Andy Junior. "Andy" he said, reaching into his wallet and producing an old key. "Take this key upstairs and there's this box. Open the box, and inside it you'll find your best friend in the world" he told him. Andy Junior took the key upstairs to the box. Inside the box, he found Woody, Mr Potato Head and Slinky Dog. He ran downstairs with the box, only to find that his father had passed away. He was really upset about his father's death that he forgot all about the toys in the box. It wasn't until after the funeral that Andy sat down with the toys and started playing with them.

_**Epilogue**_

Andy's birthday was drawing near, only a week away and he was really excited about it. Emily had decided to have the party that day, as they were moving away in a few days' time. He'd set up a makeshift Old Western town out of cardboard boxes and was playing a game with his toys. He got out Mr Potato Head and brought him out to centre of the town with a gun. He was to be the villain in Andy's game.

And this is we close our tale. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
